


A Baby's First

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: The Bronze (2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Lance holds his newborn daughter for the first time





	A Baby's First

The first time Lance held his newborn, he was nervous. He never thought he’d cared for anything except himself. Hell, he loved you, but he’d always thought of himself on a higher pedestal than you. It often caused arguments between the pair of you. But still ,you stayed with him. One day, he’d gotten you pregnant. You kept it secret for a few months, until you had started to show.

He’s questions you about your ever-growing belly, and eventually, you’d confessed to him that you were pregnant with his child. He’d been too cocky at first, stating that it wasn’t his child, and if it had been, he’d raise them to be a gymnastics champion.

You were frightened of the birth,words of his slander repeating in your mind over and over like clockwork. But, his demeanor turned around entirely, once you had gone into labor. You had assumed the worst in him, assuming that he would skip out on the birth of his child But he had surprised you and stayed with you through the eighteen hour labor you had gone through until the baby had finally arrived in this world.

Lance had only shown love and tenderness as the nurse had handed him the baby- a beautiful baby girl. You were stricken with love and overwhelming passion as you watched Lance caressing the baby’s cheeks His face held love and devotion- an expression you’d hardly seen on the man’s face before.

“I love you.” He spoke to the baby once she had calmed down in his arms. “I love you so much.”


End file.
